


Indulgence

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Drunk Cuddling





	Indulgence

"This," Ahsoka spoke just a little too carefully, as though she was examining each syllable as she formed it. "Is a load of poodoo." She finished the statement with a snort. 

Rex didn't have to ask for further clarification. Ahsoka hadn't been shy about how little she thought of the political party they were attending. It had been the Chancellor's idea, so of course General Skywalker had overridden all objections. They were, theoretically, all there as military representatives. In reality the Chancellor had swept General Skywalker off as soon as they arrived, leaving both him and his commander to make awkward small talk. 

And to hit the buffet and punchbowl. 

"I take it the drinks provided are fairly alcoholic, sir?" Rex asked quietly, taking in the flush across Ahsoka's orange and white marked cheeks. 

"If someone made a spark we'd all go up like that," Ahsoka smiled a little, snapping her fingers. "I think it's the only way anyone tolerates these things." 

Rex glanced around, and then made a tactical decision. Representing the Republic or not, he didn't want to chance what kind of trouble his commander could get into three sheets to the wind in a room full of politicians. Thankfully Ahsoka didn't fight him taking her arm and murmuring an excuse, starting to guide her out of the room and back to the shuttle. They could wait there for General Skywalker to return, or for Ahsoka to sober up a little, whichever happened first. 

Ahsoka kept a close grip on his arm, leaning against him even if she'd seemed steady enough on her feet before, and back at the shuttle she tugged him down onto the seat beside her. 

"Much better," Ahsoka sounded smug, tucking against his side with a a small sound. "Though did they somehow manage to make your dress uniform even stiffer than your armor?" 

"Feels like it," Rex said quietly, trying not to enjoy the warmth against his side as much as he was. The quiet stretched a little longer, and then a thought occurred to him. "Did you do that on purpose to have an excuse to leave early?"

"Leaving early would be rude, getting tipsy because I'm young and make mistakes and then having to step out is very forgivable," Ahsoka said, closing her eyes and showing no sign of moving anytime soon.

Rex bit back a smile and just wrapped his arm around her. "You'll be a brilliant tactician someday."

"What do you mean someday?"

 


End file.
